


Just One Day

by Noirfos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Eventual Relationships, Everyone Has Issues, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Volleyball, everyone has a sad backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noirfos/pseuds/Noirfos
Summary: "Do enough to be noticed, but not enough to stand out." Tsukishima Kei has never experienced the joy of success after putting your all into something. He sees giving 100% of your effort simply as waste of energy. This attitude has left him working a mediocre job, feeling unsatisfied with his life.He's just about ready to give up, when someone new enters his life, teaching Tsukishima just how much can change in a single day.OR:The one where Tsukishima has a voice in his head that he should probably see a doctor about.





	Just One Day

Tired.

The feeling had become so familiar to Tsukishima that he'd forgotten a time when he used any other word to respond to a friendly, "How are you?" His life was slowly losing meaning, his teaching degree was useless, his hunt for a job was going nowhere. His mind kept telling him it was because he wasn't good enough. He hadn't worked hard enough, so no one wanted to hire him. When he finally got accepted for a position at Karasuno Secondary School, he thought his life would take a turn for the better. He didn't think it could possibly get so much worse. 

~~~~~

He could think of many words to describe the welcome he had experienced, and not one of those was normal.

It started out just as expected. The principal called out his name with a smile, motioning for him to present himself before the faculty. He rose, feeling like the new kid being called to introduce himself to the class. "This is our newest member of staff, Tsukishima Kei. He is joining us fresh out of teachers college, graduating in the top ten of his class. His teachables are English, history, and science, but I have been informed he is strong in all areas. Please give him a warm welcome." A polite stream of applause came from the crowd of teachers he stood before.

Even as this man gushed about how accomplished he was, the voice in his head didn't go away. _Top ten_ , it snickered. _But you were at the very bottom, just number ten. Because you're too lazy and pathetic to do better. There's people who work so much harder than you, they deserve this job more and you know it._ Frowning, he began to look around to try and distract himself in order to ignore what he was starting to believe more and more. 

As the principal droned on with his introduction, Tsukishima kept a bored but professional enough demeanor, a look he had perfected over the years. His eyes lazily gazed around the room, immediately drawn to two men sitting in the back right corner. One had white locks with black roots starting to grow in, spiked in a strange fashion reminding him of a great horned owl, and the other had what seemed to be bedhead held in place by a ridiculous amount of hairspray.

His lip curled in disgust at how unprofessionally they were dressed- ties loose, untucked shirts, suit sleeves rolled up unevenly. Their feet were propped up on the empty chairs in front of them, and they gave off the air of high school delinquents.  _I bet they're gym teachers,_ Tsukishima thought, sending them a condescending smirk. Their response surprised him, to say the least.

"Ooooh, Kitty's got claws!" Bedhead called out. The owl laughed loudly, his chortles almost sounding like hoots. Their behaviour earned them a glare from the principal, and a hard elbowing from a black-haired man sitting beside the pair who Tsukishima hadn't noticed. _He seems like someone worth getting along with,_ he thought. He ignored the voice saying  _He probably doesn't give a crap about you_ , giving himself a mental note to ask the man's name later.

He turned his attention back to the principal's words.

"...Seeing as it's nearly the end of the semester, you will be acting as a supply for the time being, until we can find a placement for you. Without further ado, welcome to our little community, Mr. Tsukishima."

 _Only a supply. They don't think you can be a real teacher._ Mentally smacking the voice away, he turned to address the crowd. 

"Thank you for having me," he replied, a pleasant smile finding its way to his face. The crowd of faculty members gravitated to the front of the room, whisking him up in a whirlwind of welcoming. His back began to sting from all the "friendly slaps" he was receiving. He had no idea a group of high school teachers could be this happy to see a new coworker. Or maybe they were purposefully slapping him harder than they needed to. Perhaps competition for positions was fierce? The thought reassured him, as he realized that he was probably a supply only because there were no available positions for his teachables. Just when he thought it couldn't get much worse, the trio he had noticed walked up to him.

"Damn, you're a tall one!" Bedhead looked up at him, one hand shading his eyes as he craned his neck. Tsukki offered a forced smile.

"Yes, I am informed of my height quite often," he replied, not failing completely at his attempt to be polite despite the other's lack of self-conduct.

"Hoo, someone's salty!" the owl practically yelled in his ear. Tsukki winced. Before he could reply, the third man arrived, giving the other two hard slaps on the backs of their heads. He smiled a little too brightly as he forced them down into apologetic bows.

"Please don't mind these two, Tsukishima-san. They're always like this. And they were just leaving to teach their next classes, _weren't they_?" He nudged his chin at the doorway, releasing his hold on their heads. Looking like dejected puppies, they slowly trailed out of the room. The man sighed.

"I'm sorry they had to be your first impression of Karasuno, I promise the rest of our faculty is relatively normal. I'm Akaashi Keiji, and those two were Bokuto Koutarou and Kuroo Tetsurou. Unfortunately, you'll probably be seeing more of them, considering your teachables. Tetsurou is the head of the science department, and Koutarou is a guidance counselor who works mainly by observing students with IEPs within their classes to assist those who are struggling. I believe he has a psychology degree." He looked at Tsukishima's shocked face. "Surprised? Don't worry, every new staff member has the same reaction. They may act like high schoolers themselves, but they're both very proficient at what they do. I teach English. Anyways, I've been tasked with giving you a tour of the school. Shall we go?" Tsukishima nodded, remaining silent, still in disbelief at the information he had been given. _So Kuroo will most likely become my boss..._ He shuddered at the thought. They exited the room, and began heading down the hall. Tsukishima half listened to Akaashi, taking mental notes of the locations of the rooms he showed him. Some time during their walk, he vaguely registered hearing the bell ring. He towered above the crowd of students, some giving him curious looks as they pushed and shoved to get to their next classes. They came up to a wooden door with a plaque that read "On call office."

"This will be your office for the moment. It is shared with two other teachers, but is relatively spacious, and you have your own desk. I believe the other two are teaching today, but you'll meet them soon enough."

Akaashi gave him a key and he unlocked the door. They stepped in, only to find Kuroo and Bokuto standing at his desk. "Don't you have to work?" Akaashi asked, irritated.

"You insult me, Keiji," Kuroo replied, feigning offence. "We switched our lunch breaks so we could be here to welcome dear Tsukki. We also may have told Oikawa you'd cover his caf duty today. You can leave little Kei here with us responsible teachers," Kuroo said with a smirk.

"Yes, we'll take care of him, don't worry," Bokuto continued. Looking unsure, Akaashi glanced at Tsukki.

"I'll be fine," he sighed. Nodding, Akaashi hurried off, knowing it would be easier to just take the caf duty rather than getting an earful from the head of the history department. 

"Let's go Tsukki!" The pair said in unison. 

"Don't call me that," he replied with a glare. 

Shivering, Kuroo gave him a puppy-dog look. "You're so cold, Tsukki!"

Before he knew what was happening, Bokuto and Kuroo were on either side of him, chattering about how happy they were to have him at Karasuno. He inwardly groaned as they ushered him down the hall. _Tch. What a pain._


End file.
